Hearing devices are typically small ear-level devices used to improve the hearing capability of hearing impaired individual. This is achieved by picking up the surrounding sound with a microphone of a hearing device, processing the microphone signal thereby taking into account the hearing impairment of the individual and providing the processed sound signal into an ear canal of the individual via a miniature loudspeaker.
During a telephone conversation, hearing device capability can be degraded due to unwanted acoustic feedback.
Document WO 2008/071807 A2 proposes a communication system comprising a telephone handset and at least one hearing device comprising means capable of wirelessly transmitting audio signals between the telephone handset and the hearing device via an audio signal communication. However, regarding this audio signal communication, there is a problem in that each of a variety of hearing devices must be compatible to each of a variety of different telephone handsets and vice versa. To overcome this problem, the telephone handset might be provided with a plurality of different audio signal communication means compatible with respective audio signal communication means of different hearing device manufacturers, respectively. However, this solution is expensive and requires much telephone handset space. Another problem is the high consumption of battery power required to establish the audio signal communication.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an interface device, a cellular phone protection shell and an arrangement alleviating telephone conversation problems in association with at least one hearing device.